


The Original

by Seventeenth_Joe



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, jackgyeom - Freeform, jinson, markson
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seventeenth_Joe/pseuds/Seventeenth_Joe





	The Original

#all嘉# #嘉all#  
The Original（二）  
by乔十七

那甜美栀子花的芳香，将暗夜点缀灵动。  
来自静谧深夜的仁慈。温暖那一腕鲜红。  
我难消解这永世孤独，如我永生的哀愁。  
似烟火似梦幻般绚烂，似指尖缠绕的风。

 

“世间有许许多多寂寞事，永生不老是寂寞的，求而不得是寂寞的，相爱不能相守是寂寞的，但数不尽的寂寞中，要数多情是最寂寞的。”朴珍荣捧着一本书坐在露台吊椅里懒洋洋地说。  
崔荣宰站在一旁的小桌子前分类整理晒干的草药：“你怎么突然说起这个？”  
“段宜恩开车去接嘉嘉了，”朴珍荣“啪”的一声合上书本，“你f知道的，那位对嘉嘉的执念，复杂得很。”  
“哎，也没那么麻烦，我给他们准备好草药茶喝下去就能相安无事了。”崔荣宰挑挑眉毛，“倒是你，一直在盘算什么？”  
“也不算什么，”朴珍荣意味深长地笑起来，“看戏是我在研究之外的最大爱好，如果能顺便吃一口糖，那就再好不过了。”  
崔荣宰下意识挡住自己辛苦种出来晒干的草药：“没门，我是不会再借你草药用了。”  
“没趣。”朴珍荣低头翻动书页，页面停下处夹有一株他早先从崔荣宰那里顺来草药，他在脑海里演算了一遍流程，然后露出成竹在胸的笑容。

车窗外的风景不断倒退，渐渐变成模糊的线条，呼啸的风把王嘉尔的发型弄乱，他眯了眯眼睛终于向段宜恩妥协，纤长的食指按下升窗键，把风声隔绝在外，车里一时间安静下来，让沉默徒长。王嘉尔熟悉段宜恩的脾气，总要先把自己逼入绝境才会爆发，而他的妥协恰如其分在爆发的临界点，段宜恩不说话，他便不会自讨没趣。车子驶入一个私人庄园，管家精心布置的蔷薇花拱门已经将粉色的花朵缀满枝头。  
“等等。”王嘉尔示意让段宜恩停车，他下车抚摸蔷薇花柔软的花瓣，然后俯身轻轻吻了吻。  
段宜恩冷淡地看着，既不催促，也没有下车。  
王嘉尔摘下一其中朵回到车里，他递给段宜恩：“送给你。”段宜恩没有接，他就直接把花塞在左胸前的口袋里。  
“你爱他。”段宜恩盯着王嘉尔的眼睛笃定地说。  
“我不希望他爱我。”王嘉尔眼神温柔像是在回想不久前那个短暂的约会。  
段宜恩眼神微微闪烁一下，微微皱眉，然后王嘉尔就凑过来吻他，吻过蔷薇花的嘴唇带着若有似无的香气，先落在眉心，然后浅浅吻在他的嘴唇上。  
“走吧。”王嘉尔直视着段宜恩的眼睛，转为暗红色的眸子在微笑中施加始祖吸血鬼对自身血脉的控制。  
段宜恩从容坦然地把目光移开发动车子往庄园深入开去。

王嘉尔和段宜恩走入宅子大厅的时候没有碰到任何人，暧昧的纱帘遮挡了午后的阳光，留下温度和穿过窗帘钩花的光束，熏香炉里点着不知名的花草，发出松软清新的香气。  
“好像和荣宰平时点的草药熏香不一样……”王嘉尔走了几步停下思考，“珍荣和荣宰去哪里了？明明让他们等我回来再出门的……”他转身对上段宜恩的眼睛，恍然间隐约觉得不对。  
段宜恩之前对于始祖吸血鬼的那种服从早就随着满屋花草香消失，目光里盛满了复杂的挣扎，他逼近王嘉尔抓住那苍白纤细的手腕拉进自己怀里。  
“Mark你怎么了？”王嘉尔感觉到段宜恩的反常，他试图挣脱，反倒是身下一轻被段宜恩抱回了自己的房间。  
“嘉嘉……”段宜恩把王嘉尔抵在墙上限制住行动，他贴着王嘉尔的耳侧轻轻说，“不要把他变成吸血鬼……更不要爱他……”他的鼻息轻轻喷在王嘉尔的颈侧，然后锋利的牙齿露出来咬破颈动脉附近的皮肤吸食温热的血液。  
“疼……”王嘉尔挣扎想躲，却因为血液流失而无力抵抗，只能勉强抱住段宜恩的脖子。  
段宜恩吸了一会儿血就停下来转而去吻王嘉尔，他用舌头顶开贝齿加深这个吻，血液甜美的味道在两人互相交换气息中弥漫。王嘉尔忘情地吻了一会儿终于回过神来试图推开段宜恩，段宜恩浅浅结束这个吻却不肯放开王嘉尔。  
“Mark……”王嘉尔试图再次施加始祖吸血鬼对自身血脉的控制，“放开我……”  
“不行。”段宜恩抱紧了王嘉尔的腰，他把自己已经勃起的性器顶在王嘉尔身下，“嘉嘉，我吸了你很多血。你知道的，你现在控制不了我，因为我和现在虚弱的你，几乎是能力相当的。”  
“Mark，你因为他而生我气了？”王嘉尔似乎猜到了段宜恩反常的原因，他的手慢慢顺着段宜恩的背后，浅浅的笑意在他的眼尾。  
段宜恩堵上王嘉尔的唇，来势汹汹的争夺这个吻的主导权，把王嘉尔吻到快要透不过气才恋恋不舍地放开：“不准想他。”他把王嘉尔抱到床上压在身下，然后一件接一件地脱掉彼此身上的衣服。  
“Mark……”王嘉尔放柔了声音，“你说过你恨我的……”他环住段宜恩让两人鼻尖碰鼻尖对视，“你恨我把你变成现在这个样子……”  
“我当然恨你。”段宜恩按住王嘉尔的双手限制住行动，他低头含住了王嘉尔左侧的乳头，尖锐的小虎牙划过乳尖刺激着王嘉尔的身体以微弱的颤抖作为反应，用力的吮吸让粉红色的乳头发红肿胀起来，然后他才依依不舍的松开，“但我更恨在我之前你就转化了林在范……”他又大力地舔弄一会儿乳头说，“在我之后你又转化了朴珍荣、崔荣宰和斑斑……”他用力含住了王嘉尔右侧的乳头，用舌尖来回拨弄细细品味这具身体的甜美滋味，“我恨你还爱上了金有谦……”  
“嗯……”王嘉尔被撩拨得发出舒服的鼻音。  
段宜恩松开嘴里的乳头，回过头去吻王嘉尔，顺着耳侧吻被他咬破动脉的地方，始祖吸血鬼的快速愈合体质让这里只有光洁平滑的皮肤，找不到一丝伤口的痕迹。“那我究竟算什么呢？”他把吻依次往下烙，舌尖沿着腹部漂亮的肌肉曲线滑动，然后在性器附近停下。“只有我知道你的血的味道，但有很多人知道你的味道。”他低头含住了王嘉尔勃起的性器，灵活湿润的舌头碾压铃口，舔走分泌出来的液体，他深入吞吐着王嘉尔的性器，舌头卷着性器套弄。  
“Mark……”王嘉尔叫着段宜恩的名字，性器在这样的刺激下一点点胀大，随着剧烈起伏的呼吸颤抖着。  
段宜恩在王嘉尔射精前加快舔弄，并且用力吮吸，吞下王嘉尔射出的精液。他吐出嘴里的性器，舔舔嘴角后把王嘉尔的腿大大分开，露出穴口旖旎风光，他顶住王嘉尔的双膝，用手指简单做了扩张后，便把巨大的性器往狭窄的穴口里塞。“嘉嘉这里特别软又特别热……”他耐心又坚定地一点点挤进王嘉尔身下，嘴上不停说给王嘉尔听，“嘉嘉上面的嘴接吻很甜，下面的嘴咬得很紧……嗯……”他微微憋一口气，全神往王嘉尔身下顶，暗紫色的性器布满暴起的青筋，“无论哪一个，我都很喜欢。”  
段宜恩的执着让王嘉尔吃到了苦头，撕裂身体的疼痛和无力感交织在一起，一点点被填满的身体把空虚感挤走，快感一点点随着段宜恩性器深入的刺激爬升，触感被极端放大，让他反而听不清段宜恩在床上说的话。  
“什、什么？”王嘉尔试图睁开迷离的眼睛，却又被段宜恩蒙上，炙热的性器撑开了身下的嫩肉，随着律动磨动一会儿就大力肏弄起来，“嗯啊……Mark……Marky……”  
“嘉嘉……”段宜恩放慢了速度，把每次抽插便得折磨又用力，他越是听着王嘉尔大声叫他的名字越是用力，“就算你要爱他，也不要太爱他。否则……”他俯身满怀珍惜地去吻王嘉尔的唇，像对待一件易碎品，“我会难过的……”  
“Marky……”王嘉尔回馈给段宜恩的只有用力绞住了在身体里肆虐的欲望，热烈的甬道甜蜜地吞吐着，“给我……”  
段宜恩咬着王嘉尔颈侧薄薄的皮肤双手下移扣住王嘉尔的腰，用性器慢慢寻找王嘉尔体内的敏感点，在合适的位置深入一顶。  
“啊啊！”王嘉尔颤抖着努力克服本能的恐惧，将身体交给段宜恩，“就这里……呜呜……Marky，嘉嘉受不了了……”  
“嘉嘉，嘉嘉……”木床发出响亮的“吱嘎”声，柔软的床上用品托着两人深陷在性事中，低沉的呻吟和响亮的叫床声在淫靡的水声下无休止地起伏。段宜恩感受到包覆着性器的软穴在筋挛收缩，他加快速度抽插，王嘉尔尖叫着把精液射在他的小腹上。  
失去焦点的大眼睛蒙着泪光，王嘉尔瘫软的身体不听使唤，只能配合段宜恩摆出各种承受性器侵入的姿势，在意识渐渐迷糊的时候深切体会射在体内精液的烫热程度。

朴珍荣算准了时间推开段宜恩的房门，在那一双眼睛的深沉注视下给王嘉尔披上睡袍后抱走。他抱着王嘉尔在楼梯上一转进了自己的房间，王嘉尔被他放在床上，藏青色的睡袍松散系着腰带，从胸口到小腹的风光一览无余，紧实的肌肉形状可口诱人。他含了一口床头柜上高脚杯中殷红的液体，然后低头吻王嘉尔。  
新鲜的血液入口随即唤醒王嘉尔的疲倦，他半睁着露出转为暗红色的眸子，追逐着朴珍荣的舌尖，在朴珍荣的诱导下交换了一个深吻。  
“珍荣……”王嘉尔眼底粉红，他撅嘴的样子看起来无辜又可爱，“我还要……”  
“不行哦。”朴珍荣笑着吻在王嘉尔的眼睛上。  
王嘉尔鼓鼓面颊撒娇：“珍荣，你最好了……”  
“难得可以看到嘉嘉任我摆布的样子，我不舍得让你这么快恢复。”朴珍荣凑近王嘉尔的耳朵，“嘉嘉，跟我做爱吧。”不等王嘉尔回答他已经欺而上，拉开睡袍腰带把自己的性器顶在敏感娇嫩的穴口，慢慢悠悠地打转。  
“珍荣，我好累……”王嘉尔被朴珍荣试探性的撩拨弄得语无伦次，“你又欺负我……呜呜快进来……啊哈……”湿漉漉的甬道畅快地吞入朴珍荣勃起的性器，内部的嫩肉不知疲倦地缠在粗壮的性器上跟随肏弄的幅度吞吐。  
“看来段宜恩满足不了你啊？”朴珍荣把呼吸喷在王嘉尔胸口，舔弄乳头一会儿后，他从甬道里退出来让王嘉尔跪趴在床头高高翘起圆润的屁股，灯光把肿胀发红的蜜穴风光照得清清楚楚，他伸出舌头舔了一下然后让舌尖深入其中。  
“啊……不要……”王嘉尔喘息着抗议，气势全无。  
朴珍荣舔了一会儿转而把沉甸甸的囊袋含在嘴里，等到品玩够了他又尽情揉捏充满弹性的臀瓣，偏偏就不碰王嘉尔再次勃起的性器。  
“珍荣……”王嘉尔晃晃屁股抗议，“摸摸我……”  
“好啊。”朴珍荣答得干脆，他把自己的性器塞入敞开等待插入的蜜穴，然后环抱着王嘉尔揉捻胸前的乳头，身下慢悠悠地抽出又深深插入，刺激深处的敏感点。  
“啊哈……摸一摸小嘉嘉，”王嘉尔的身体轻轻发颤，“嗯……快一点。”  
朴珍荣终于“好心肠”地用手掌安抚王嘉尔的性器，但是性器的肏弄变得剧烈，反复冲撞敏感点，施加双重刺激。“嘉嘉你看，下面咬得好紧，一直在乖乖地吃。”  
“呜呜，坏人……”王嘉尔看了一眼就闭上了眼睛，他知道自己现在有多么淫乱，“不要了……呜呜放开我……”  
“不行，”朴珍荣吻着王嘉尔背部凹陷的脊柱线，“嘉嘉这么贪吃，要喂饱了才行。”他抱着王嘉尔快速抽插起来，两人相连处淌下细微的泡沫。  
两人把新换上的床品弄脏后又在浴室里折腾一番才结束，窗外月亮早已高高挂起。朴珍荣给王嘉尔喂了足够的新鲜血液，才看到王嘉尔恢复红润可口的脸色。王嘉尔身体被段宜恩、朴珍荣先后折腾后，软成一滩，他在朴珍荣床里足足睡到后半夜才起来。  
“你又要去找他？”朴珍荣支着脑袋侧卧在床里问。  
“嗯。”王嘉尔拨弄茶几上花瓶里的蔷薇花，“我和自己做了一个约定，截止在他有恋人之前，我都要去见他。”窗帘微动，他原来站立的地方空空如也。  
“多情又善愁。”朴珍荣轻叹一声关掉了灯。

金有谦睡不着在阳台上看夜色，明亮的月亮洒下一地银辉，然后他看到了王嘉尔慢悠悠地走进院子里。  
“嗨！”王嘉尔站在阳台下往上注视金有谦，“今晚可以和你一起赏月吗？”  
“我等你很久了。”金有谦晃了晃手里的酒杯，微凉的夜风把他的脸吹得红扑扑的，“一起喝一杯吧。”  
“乐意之至。”


End file.
